


Close.

by untoldmemoirs



Category: Glee
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fingering, Mild Sexual Content, Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldmemoirs/pseuds/untoldmemoirs
Summary: Based on a prompt send to my tumblr account: http://rejectwrites.tumblr.com/ - Quinn sits on Puck's lap at a party and he soon realizes she's sans-panties.





	Close.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastiansmythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansmythe/gifts).



They had been doing this for months now. Sneaking around. Pretending they could actually be together, when they both knew all the reasons they couldn’t be. She was the golden girl. Blonde, beautiful, smart, she came from wealthy and high standing. Her family had a sense of propriety. Expectations. He couldn’t be more different. Rough around the edges, struggling to hang on to any sense of family. His father absent, his mother pushed to the edges of sanity. He was expected to screw up, to amount to nothing, to stay stuck in this dead end town forever. And for the longest time, Puck believed that. Until he’d met Quinn. She was unlike anyone or anything he’d ever known. Bright and pure. He wanted nothing more than to be close to her. And to his surprise, she let him get close. Closer than a guy like him deserved. He was only left with one option, to rise above. Meet her standards, become the guy she deserved to be with. He would never be rich, wouldn’t be the most intelligent guy in most rooms. But he could adore her. And adore her, he did.

Five months in and even Puck was surprised Quinn still wanted to keep this charade going, so much so that even after months of secretly dating he was struck speechless when she slide into his lap half way through the party taking place in Rachel’s basement and he didn’t hesitate to put his arms around her, looking up to her with raised brow for clarification. By now, most of their friends and fellow Glee clubbers were pretty out of it, Santana was crying off in a corner, Brittany as stripping on a coffee table, Rachel was trying to eat Finn’s face, by the looks of it. Puck was pretty sure he was the only one that had stayed sober, again, for Quinn. He’d gotten them there and he wanted to get them home safe, and he’d held to that, which he was pretty proud of himself about. “Sup, Fabray. Looking to get a little Puckerman inside ya?” He teased, looking around and finding there wasn’t much if any attention paid to them so he dropped the act and snuggled his face against her neck. “You want to get out of here?” He murmured, his hand sliding up her thigh, dragging her dress a little higher as he caressed her leg.

“ _Touch me.”_ Quinn had whispered in a way that made the hairs on the back of Puck’s neck stand on edge, “Very funny, Q.” He teased back, sure they loved to tease each other, but that was just unfair, she’d been very clear about PDA in the past, they were a  **secret**  and they hadn’t ever discussed changing that.  _“Noah...touch me.”_ Her voice was soft, eliciting a groan that was really a poorly stifled moan from Puck, and he pressed a kiss against her shoulder, “You’re a tease.” He chuckled, letting his fingertips drag along her outer thigh still, tugging her dress up with them. “We can go...” He offered, because it was pretty tempting  **not**  to touch her after such a convincing argument on her part. Which really just consisted of Quinn wiggling her ass and grinding her hips against Puck’s lap in a way he was pretty sure her parents wouldn’t consider modest in the least. “Jesus, Q.” He gasped softly and moved his hands, sliding them under her to lift her off his lap.  


At first it barely registered, he’d only been trying to lift her off his lap when his fingers dipped under her ass, and her dress shifted, leaving his fingers to brush against bare,  _damp_  skin that he was rather familiar with. “Quinn...” He mumbled, his fingertips tracing the curves of her pussy gently, “What...why aren’t you wearing underwear?” He whispered against her ear, almost as if maybe she didn’t realize she wasn’t wearing underwear and he needed to inform her of the fact.  _“I told you, I wanted you to touch me.”_ She giggled in that voice that Puck swore as angelic and he grunted, “Fuck.” He growled, letting her dress drop around his arm as he fingered her, slowly, hesitant, as if he was unsure. And in part, he was. This was so... _unlike_  the Quinn he knew. She was so proper, and even when she wasn’t, she never took this kind of risk, not with him. “We should leave.” He spoke again, a little more firmly though it didn’t stop him from fingering her still, one finger pushing into her and another flicked against her clit lightly. “I’m...serious. We have to go.” He groaned and looked up to Quinn’s face. She was happy, he could tell that much, eyes closed, blonde strands of hair had fallen into her face as she grinded against him and her lips twisted into a crooked smirk, like she had a secret no one was in on. And he supposed she had a few.

“Okay, okay, okay...” He muttered, pulling his fingers away from her and fixing her dress back into place again, “We  **have**  to go now.” He spoke again, patting her ass to nudge her onto her feet and standing right behind her, pulling his arms around her and kissing her cheek. “That was naughty, Miss Fabray.” He whispered harshly against her ear and followed her blindly as she pulled from him, grabbing his hand and tugging him with her, up the basement stairs and out he front door towards his beater of a truck. “You’re crazy tonight, Q. But that was dope.” He chuckled, opening the passenger door and helping her into the truck, watching as she sat  and turned to face him, pulling her dress up to her thighs and spreading her legs. “What are-” He let out a heavy breath. “Aw, fuck.” He mumbled, ignoring the way his cock twitched at the sight in front of him, even though it was only illuminated by the moon and soft glow of the streetlamps. 

“Are you sure, babygirl?” He whispered, his eyes taking all of her in. Soft blonde curls still falling into her face, she’d started wearing it curly like that ever since Puck told her how beautiful she looked, big blue eyes that always held back just enough to keep everyone around her wanting more, her bottom lip pulled in between her lip. The lower his eyes ventured the more contrasting it got. A dress that was modest by any man’s standard, buttoned up to her neck and topped with a cardigan, form fitting though as to show of just enough to keep one guessing and then pulled up to her thighs, leaving nothing to imagine as she reached a delicate, perfectly manicured,   _chastity ring_ clad finger to touch herself,  _“Please, Puck?”_ She begged, crumbling any last bit of resolve he had left in himself.  


Things moved in warp speed now, both their hands fumbling to unbuckle the belt on Puck’s jeans, and push them down just enough to Quinn to reach into his boxers and grab his cock, her touch gentle yet firm as she stroked him into readiness, their lips struggling to connect due to the awkward positioning of both of them and eventually Puck pulled back and chuckled, “I love you.” He whispered, a crooked grin hanging off his lips as their eyes met again and he watched her smile,  _“I love you too, Noah.”_  He already knew that, but hearing her say it, knowing he could reaffirm it at anytime, being loved by Quinn, it just made him happy. Made him want to be the best he could be.  _“Now please...do me.”_ Quinn urged Puck into action and he pulled her body forward, leaning into the truck until her hips connected with his and he thrust into her with a grunt.

_**FIN.** _


End file.
